fivenightsatcandysfandomcom-20200214-history
RAT
Were you looking for The Cat? RAT= RAT is a special animatronic in Five Nights at Candy's, as he is only active on Night 5 and beyond (if selected on the custom night). Appearance RAT is a faded brown animatronic, with brownish rotten teeth. Most of his left ear is missing, exposing wires. It seems that he is eyeless when attacking the player. RAT's animatronic suit also seems withered, with rips covering his body and his endoskeleton clearly visible. His body structure has a similar look as Old Candy. Behavior There is very little known about RAT in comparison to the other animatronics, this is because he's only active on Night 5 and 6, (and if selected, the Custom Night) and has relatively few appearances in the plot. RAT starts in a storage room in the back of Cam09, behind Chester's stage, but the Storage Room doesn't have a camera to look inside and does not appear on the floor plan, thus it is unknown what the Storage Room is used for. Once approaching the Office, RAT goes to the right & left door of which he can also disable to the door's power. The strangest thing about this animatronic is that his face doesn't show on the custom night screen, and his name is blinking. Trivia *As seen in Night 6 cutscene, Old Candy, and Blank were made around 1964, when Candy, Cindy and The Puppet were believed to be made around 1987, while RAT appears withered. This may suggest that RAT is even older than the other characters. *In the cutscene following Night 6, when sliding into player's view, RAT has phantom-like eyes. However, when his jumpscare goes photonegative, he has human-like eyes, which becomes clear if un-photonegatived, during other moments he is completely eyeless. *He is the only non easter egg character in the game Phone Guy seems to have not mention, at least not directly. *RAT can rarely be found on the "Paycheck" screen once the player has finished Night 5. Sometimes replacing Candy, who usually appears. *When going to RAT's full body on the Extra menu, the music will stop. **Also, if the player waits on RAT's extra menu full body for long enough, RAT will "walk" towards the screen and begin to twitch his head while making a hissing noise. *Rat was believed to be a springlock suit, as of the 5 fingers, however, Emil confirmed in a twitter post that he is not a springlock suit. **Since there are human eyes inside of him, as shown in his jumpscare, the cause for them is unknown. |-|FNaC2= returns, more commonly known as The Rat, as a secret animatronic in Five Nights at Candy's 2. He, along with The Cat, are active on Night 6 and beyond. Appearance While RAT stays true to his appearance, he still appears to be in a more broken shape than in the first game. He has more holes on his chest, lacks a arm and two leg segments, and appears more shinier, although this could be just the lightning. Behaviour RAT, along with The Cat, is only active on Night 6, 7 and 8, while the other animatronics are fully inactive for unknown reasons. He can only attempt to get to the player via the hallway. Similar to The Penguin, RAT's face can cover up an entire camera. If the camera is not switched fast enough or put down, the cameras will be temporarily disabled. Trivia *In the trailer, when the text says "they were left to ROT", it twitches for a split-second and says "they were left to RAT". |-|FNaC3= returns as the presumed main antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's 3. Not much is known about him. Appearance RAT appears much more differently than his appearance in the first two games. He is more anthropomorphic, as of the strange fingers, torso, and head. He's undamaged, and appears taller. The nails all around his body make it more like it was completely nailed right on it. He possesses a tail that has two sets of nails for each segment. It should be noted that there is stitches that crosses over his back to the back of his head, as if it was sewed on. Behavior Coming soon. Trivia *RAT is the first character to be teased for the game, since he was barely teased in the first two games. |-|Gallery= FNaC 462.png 865.png 200.png 653.png 211.png 864.png|RAT in Backstage 1. 218.png|RAT at the right door. RAT.gif|Rat in a cutscene Night Six rat stand.jpeg|Rat standing in Night 6 cutscene. Rat walk off.jpeg|Rat walking off in Night 6 cutscene. 778.png|Rat's staring into the camera from the Night 6 cutscene. Rat Jumpscare Final Frame.jpeg|RAT's final frame of left side jumpscare. Notice the eyes. Five nights at candy s rat menu gif by detective puppet-d9aog6m (1).gif|Rat twitching in the menu. RAT 1.png|RAT's "walking" in the Extra menu. RAT 2.png|RAT twitching in the Extra menu. RAT 3.png|RAT twitching in the Extra menu. RAT 4.png|RAT twitching in the Extra menu. Tumblr nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1 1280.png|RAT, with all the other animatronics in the "Thank you too!" image. Jumpscare Rat.gif|RAT's left jumpscare. Jumpscare Rat 2.gif|RAT's right jumpscare. 1160.png|RAT's "Dev sketch". Teaser_Final (2).png|Rat, shown in the brightened "Mistakes Happen" teaser. Last screen rat jumscare inverted.png|The final frame of The Rats jumpscare inverted. FNaC2 Fnac 2 rat jumpscare 2.gif|One of RAT's jumpscares. Fnac 2 rat jumpscare 1.gif|Another one of RAT's jumpscares. TheRat1.png|RAT's first position in the hallway. TheRat2.png|RAT's second position in the hallway. TheRat3.png|RAT's third position in the hallway. 908.png|RAT in CAM 12. 900.png|RAT in CAM 11. 909.png|RAT and The Cat in CAM 12. 901.png|RAT and The Cat in CAM 11. 920.png|RAT and The Cat in CAM 14. RatCamera.png|RAT staring directly into a camera. Videos Five Nights at Candy's Night 6 Cutscene (FNAC)-0|thumb|left|Rat in the Night 6 cutscene, in a video.]] Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:FNaC Category:FNaC 2 Category:FNaC 3